Episode 8640 (15th May 2015)
Plot Faye’s school mates clamour round Miley, Jackson included. Faye goes after Anna and finds her at the bus stop. Leanne finds Simon in tears and he tells her about Tony. Sean tells Eileen not to two-time Adrian but she quietly reads another text from "Jeff". A furious Anna returns home. Tim sees them and tries to deflect the blame on to himself. Leanne gets confirmation of the story from Zeedan and determines to confront Tony. Anna’s at the end of her tether, accusing Faye of treating Miley the same way her own mother treated her. Fuming Leanne storms into Barlow's Buys with Kal in tow and demands Zeedan’s wages. When Tony refuses, she starts smashing up the stock. Despite Tracy's protests, Tony gives in and hands over £150 from the till. Anna wonders if she's doing the right thing. Josie Hodge calls at the flat with Jackson in tow. Josie explains that after seeing Miley at the school, Jackson admitted that he’s her father. Josie asks to see the baby and is delighted to be able to hold her. Jackson apologises for what he did. Liz admits to Tony she’d love to move back to Spain but feels she can’t because of Steve. Tony points out that part of Steve’s problem is that he still lives with his mum at the age of forty. Josie offers to help with the baby and asks if Jackson's name can be put on the birth certificate. Zeedan thanks Leanne for her help. Anna confesses to Tim that she's not finding things easy. Eileen is excited to receive a message from Jeff telling her he’s visiting the UK and suggesting they meet for a drink. Todd pushes her to accept. Tim tells Anna she needs a break. Sally is put out when Tim brings Anna, Faye and Miley round for their tea. Tony tells Tracy they are close to getting the Rovers. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache Guest cast *Shanisse - Joely Mae Geally *Jackson Hodge - Rhys Cadman *Josie Hodge - Una McNulty *Miley Windass - Eilah, Elsie & Erin Halliwell (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Rosamund Street *Barlow's Buys *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Weatherfield High - Yard and road outside Notes *The scenes at Weatherfield High were recorded at the Oasis Academy on King William Street in Salford. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Jackson finally admits he is Miley's father; and Tony moves a step closer to taking control of The Rovers when she makes Liz see Steve's problems in a new light. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,050,000 viewers (12th place). Category:2015 episodes